


Open All Hours =):*)c

by supermariosunshine69



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Omorashi, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariosunshine69/pseuds/supermariosunshine69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite some amount of water makes it's way past her lips, a small glass thrown back every time the shop clears out for a few moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open All Hours =):*)c

Is there ever a good reason to break out a bottle of wine? Moreover, is there ever a bad reason? This Bunny doesn't think so. From the time the doors were opened for the day, up to about midday, Shopkeeper had a lip to neck connection with a fruity smelling bottle of alcohol, foregoing the idea of a glass to hold it in; it's well known that the morning is the lull period for business, what with everyone waking up, doing their things, yada yada.Whilst there's hardly a monster casting a shadow on her doorstep in the early hours, Shopkeeper hardly found it sensible to only open from the mid day mark onwards, likely because that means being open later, and that's not what she's all about.

It's hardly a question of whether or not it's a good idea to drink so early in the day, more so that it's something to do to pass time, and make the mornings less.... Un entertaining? For lack of any other ' fun ' activities one could do in a family friendly establishment. You want to colour in a book of Snowdrakes and Gyftrots all morning? be our guest. Perhaps you'd like to watch cartoons and kick a ball about in the snow, like the Kid, huh? It's hardly something someone like Shopkeeper would busy herself with. Nope, the morning was made of accidentally spilling red wine down herself, after stumbling back somewhat when tipping the neck of the bottle back to tip out what was left of this pathetic excuse for a drink. _Bah. Shouldn't drink so much of the cheap stuff..._

 

As the time trickled by, mid day got closer, and closer, and finally Grandfather Time granted Shopkeeper mercy from the fight against sobriety.... Er, rather boredom, it should be said. This classy gal isn't the type to drink just because it's there, _not at alllllll._  True to habit, the strike of mid day brought upon a regular face, albeit one that seems to move while it's perfectly still... Oh, wait, that's her. Whoops. " Good day to you, friend. How have you been? "

 

From then on, the flow of monsters coming in for this and that was steady, swelling at times, never truly quiet. The way it should be.

"... Yes, we have had trouble getting hold of those, but don't worry your pretty little head over it, darlin'. They're sure to get paprika Chisps in stock any day now. "

" ...Now, i've said this to ya every single time he's walked out on ya, Goldie. He'll be back again any minute with and number of 'sorry' this, or 'i didn't mean' that's... Don't lose sleep over him, now. "

" ... Are you sure he's not wearin' some kinda stilt set? Last I checked, skeleton's don't often grow two feet in a night. Get back to me on that ,will ya? "

"... I'm not the type to spread rumours about, you know me. I'd only tell ya things I knew for a fact, and I can tell you straight off the bat that the Nice Cream fella oughta start delivering post... Quite some package he's got, hmhmhm... "

" Jerry, git out. "

\----------------

Everyone always stops in for a friendly word or two, and the odd CinnaBun to boot. Not a single one seems to mind the tall empty glass bottle just sitting on the very end of the counter there, precariously close to the edge... It's a wonder it hasn't fallen. Though, having done this kinda thing in the past, Shopkeeper knows when enough is enough, even after noticing there's not as much of a buzz from the drinks as there used to be. After having polished off the entire bottle, she'd switch to less alcoholic drinks at her disposal, namely water. After all, whilst it's fun being inebriated, you can't work quite as well or as clean mouthed when under the influence. So, dowwwwn goes the other drinks. The water. Yes, nice. Water.

 

Time passes. Business keeps on and on, and the water seems to help in some ways, the effects of the wine lessen the more water she gets through. It's always handy to have a constant flow of water and a way to filter it into consumable fluids closeby at all times, y'hear. Quite some amount of water makes it's way past her lips, a small glass thrown back every time the shop clears out for a few moments; she's never sure who knows if she's drunk at any given time, and she'd rather try to at least seem quite sober. One good glass deserves another... And another. Much water. Very hydrate. 

Whenever a Hotlands resident stumbles in, the heat in the room always increases quite a bit to accommodate for the heat they were losing by walking through Snowdin, or something like that. With each one of those visits, more water to replace the hydration lost from sweating. 

 

By the time she notices that perhaps that it's time to stop drinking the water, it's three and a half hours into the afternoon. She's been on and off drinking during shop visits, paying little notice to any warning signals her body might be giving to signal that 'whoa there friend, you might need to slow down'. Signals like.... Pressure on the bladder... gentle feelings of stomach bloating... producing more saliva than was needed... Generally, she's had too much water, and is fast becoming aware that it's been a bad idea to drink so much.

 As she became acutely aware of her bladder's internal screaming, a good amount of monsters began to file into the shop, all just as noisy as the rest... Not being one to turn down business, regardless of her needs, Shopkeeper attempts to steel her nerve and swallow back the shaking knees she's developed from starting to hold on. ~~to what she's got. it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.~~ " H-how can I help you all today? " She manages to say, before a small wave of _oooooh_ bladder discomfort hits her again. Shopkeeper crouches down somewhat, her bloat hanging down a little from the bottom of her top. From doing this, she's trying to relieve the pressure, and it does help somewhat, along with gently biting her bottom lip in some small effort to help lessen the feeling.

 

It's some time before the hustle and bustle of the crowd that piled in to the Shop filed out in a quieter, more orderly fashion... And seemingly replaced itself not moments later, giving Shopkeeper little chance to call out over to Innkeeper from across the way, which she does manage.

" Hey, s-sis? D'jya think you can help me ou _hhhh._.. H-help me out? I kinda need to 'go'... For a minute or so, please.. " She nearly pleads, having stumbled on her own words mid sentence, a stronger wave of pressure making itself perfectly clear.

Before having time to reply, a voice or three from the room Inkeeper stood by piped up and took her attention away.

  
" Sorry sis! I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can! " She calls out, as she's pulled away from Shopkeeper's eyeline, by responsibility.

 _..._. _Grrrreat. Swell. Perfect... It had to get busy, now of all times..._  Shopkeeper silently curses herself for not having better control over her mouth, and returns to serve the monsters who were now in the shop.

" Heheh! Welcome th... There! How're you all? " She starts, visibly looking more uncomfortable as she goes on. She was doing her best here, all things considered, but unfortunately for all those involved, she wasn't doing very well on the answering front.

" Th-the Kid? Huh, well I... I ca _hhhh_... Can't think of how they're doing, I don't get much time with 'em... Uhhh nope, I haven't b.... " She would answer as such, trying not to show she's struggling here, that she really has to go... She's not doing such a good job of keeping her "relaxed breathing" very relaxed, as it's shakier and more erratic.

" Oh, let me reach that for you--."

 

Oh, drat. Why did she have to say those things. Why oh why. One of the shorter monsters in the Shop was trying to reach up for something on a shelf out of everyone's reach... And only Shopkeeper could use the foot ladder to reach it. Though, by doing this, she's have to stretch out and taut her middle, her bladder... But... She couldn't not do it now... She had to...

To the best of her abilities, Shopkeeper makes her way around the counter, and towards the footstool, on the other end of the shop, by the door. Originally, without thinking, she makes a start on pulling it over with her leg, cocking it a bit to catch it on her foot _BAD IDEA OOOOH NO_. Stretching her leg out like that gives her tight belt a reason to dig in more than the bladder crushing pressure she'd already put it under... Enough to forcibly eject a small amount of piss, down towards the inside leg of her tight purple denim pants. She straightens up, quick as a flash! Shit! Shitshitshitshithsit. Holding back gentle panicked whimpers and a blush symptomatic of embarrassment, She tries her darndest to hold it all in now, not let any more escape... Her legs were shaking something fierce now; the surprise of that sudden ejection shocked her body. To anyone else, it'd look bizarre.

 

The gently expanding damp warm patch on her inner thigh felt so good right now... The knowledge that there was more being held back was more of a burden than a happy thought, and she just wanted this to be over.... So... She tried to rush everything, oh so suddenly. She gets a hold of the foot ladder, bending down so very quickly, shooting back up, placing it down, meaning she'd bent over again... And slowly put her feet up on the step... trying so very hard not to lose her steeled resolve to hold it... With each bend of her leg, she feels the horrible mounting pressure of the piss trying to leave, trying so hard to escape, which Shopkeep wanted so very much right now, but _not here, no not now!_  She uses the protruding shelf to help pull her upwards, perhaps a little too fast, and--

Her pupils constrict. Her mouth lays slack. Her reaching hand stays suspended in the air... As the unforgiving feeling of warmth slowly started feeling it's way down her left leg, and spread through the groin of her tight jeans... After the piss ran its way down her leg, and began running gently into her shoe, the walls completely broke down... The growing damp patch of piss on her jeans grew even larger, and began to drip, and leak, and stream down even through her pants legs, and the piss is unleashed in it's fullest.

From having been so shocked, Shopkeeper, takes a few steps back as she's full on wetting herself, trailing some significant amount of piss with her as she moves, her legs no longer quivering from the strain... Moreso wet from the evilly wonderful feeling of her bladder being relieved of its strain. Her eyes cascade down to her pants whilst she pisses, unable to help but notice the small puddles pooling around her feet...Hey jaw still slack.

 

And to make it worse, people _saw_  this happen. Their beady eyes locked on to every point of action as she shamedly relieved herself in the middle of the shop...

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing piss. Leave me some good ol' feedback, and gibe kudos b0ss if you want. I'm open for criticisms, if you have any. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr, memegid0u0  
> For more like this, come to msparp.com/undertaie_ooc and tell 'em 27 sent ya.


End file.
